Gone
by PerfectlyImperfect44
Summary: Reid has friends the BAU never knew about. But when a hostage situation presents it self, they might just find out more about the young genius then they wanted too.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Reid. You coming to Garcia's for movies tonight?" Morgan asked.

"No. I don't think I can make it." Reid replied, barley looking up from his paperwork.

"C'mon kid. You haven't been to our little get-togethers in like a month. We miss seeing you."

"You see me everyday at work?" Reid replied, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Morgan sighed. "Whatever. I'm coming to your apartment tonight at 7:00, and you're coming with me. Whether it's willingly, or kicking or screaming. I don't care."

"I'm not going to be at my apartment tonight at 7:00." Reid stated.

"Where are you gonna be?" Morgan asked.

"Out." Reid replied.

"With who?"

"Morgan, as much as you doubt it, I have more friends than just you guys."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Morgan asked.

"Like Becca, Ashley, Nicole, Chase, and Logan."

"Becca, Ashley, and Nicole eh? Are they hot?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "I've known then since I moved to Virginia. They're really good friends. I don't think of them like that."

"And, what are you guys going to be doing this fine Friday evening?" Morgan asked.

"See, we don't really 'plan' anything. We all just kind of get in Logan's car, he has an SUV so he can fit all of us, and just sort of drive around looking for stuff to entertain us for time being." Reid explained. "Well, I gotta go. Hotch said I could leave work early today, because I need to go grocery shopping before the afternoon crowd hits. The only thing I have in my pantry is a pack of Ramen noodles, and some chicken noodle soup. Bye." Reid stood up and walked over to the elevator.

"Don't get in to much trouble." Morgan warned as Reid stepped onto the elevator.

Little did everyone know, that was the last they'd be seeing of Spencer Reid for a while.

* * *

**A/N**

****So, I'm sorry it's so short. Consider it a 'teaser' if you will. The actual chapter one should be up later tonight, or possibly tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Morgan?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Prentiss?"

"This is going to seem foolish but, do you know where Reid is? I haven't seen him since Friday."

Morgan frowned. "I haven't seen him either. It's 9:45am though. He's never late. If one thing, he's always early."

Prentiss nodded. "I know, that's what bothering me."

There concerns for Reid were short lived though, as Hotch's voice boomed in the bullpen.

"Conference room. Now."

"We have a hostage situation at Royal Bank on Water Street. The suspect, who we have identified as Robert Kerr, is demanding cash. For every $100k, he says he'll release a hostage." Hotch explained.

"A hostage situation?" Rossi clarified. Hotch nodded.

"Why are we being called?" Morgan asked.

"Because of who's inside." Hotch said. "The hostages are 32 year old Chase Matthews, 31 year old Logan Reece, 30 year old Becca McKey, 29 year old Ashley Bennet, 30 year old Nicole Smith, 42 year old Daniel Keys, 78 year old Patricia Well, and, 30 year old Spencer Reid."

The team gasped. "Our Spencer Reid?" Garcia asked.

Hotch nodded. "We have eyes inside the bank. All the male hostages are on one side of the room, females on the other. All spread apart about 5 feet away from each other. To prevent making an escape plan I'm guessing. Reid has already identified him self as a federal agent, making him Robert Kerr's 'favourite hostage' All hostages except for Daniel Keys are okay."

"What happened to Daniel?" Prentiss asked.

"He was an ex-marine. He tried to fight Robert off when he produced the weapon. He was fatally shot in the torso."

"S-So Reid's okay?" Garcia clarified.

Hotch nodded. "For now. We don't know how long it will take before he will become hostile. Garcia, I want you to get me everything you can on Robert Kerr, and the hostages. Arrest records, family history, everything. The rest of us will be going down to the bank to try to resolve this. As I said before, he knows Reid's apart of the BAU. He's going to use that to his advantage. Try to taunt us by threatening him. Don't let it get to you. Him, and everybody else needs to make it out of here alive. Got it?"

The team nodded.

"Lets go."

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Rossi." He greeted. He got a grim look on his face. "Alright. Yeah, I'll tell them. Okay. Thanks. Bye."

"What was that about?" JJ asked.

"One of the hostages was just shot. In the shoulder. If we don't get him out soon, he's going to bleed out. We have to get him out."

"W-Who was shot? Was is Reid? It was him wasn't it?" JJ asked.

Rossi shook his head. "No. Logan Reece. According to the video feed, Spencer's doing fine. Not doing anything to antagonise him, only speaking when spoken too, he's doing okay."

"With that being said," Hotch began. "We have to move fast. We don't want anything happing to Reid, or the other hostages."

"Robert has agreed to let Chase out first. But again, for $100k." Rossi said.

"Where are they going to get the money?" Prentiss asked.

"Government. They are making the transition in an hour. But I don't know if Logan can hold on right now. Our job when we get there, is to try to get him to agree to let Logan out sooner."

_Hold on kid,_ Morgan thought. _We're coming._

"Shh. It's okay. You're going to be okay." Spencer said.

Logan laughed. "Okay? I'm going to be okay? I was just shot. I'm going to die in here."

"Don't say that." Spencer began. "The team should be on there way any minute now. You'll finally get to meet them. Just keep your eyes open okay? You're going to be okay."

"Yeah, but am I going to meet your team dead, or alive?" Logan asked.

"Alive Logan. Your going to be alive. I'll make sure of it."

"How?" Logan asked.

Spencer shrugged. "I haven't figured that out yet. But I will. You can bet your life on it."

Logan let out a weak laugh. "You're terrible with jokes Spencer.'

Spencer shrugged. "It's because my brain is filled with knowledge. I don't have anymore room for jokes. I'm pretty good with sarcasm though."

"You keep telling yourself that Spence. Hey, can I ask you for a favour?"

"Anything." Spencer said.

"I-In case I don't make it, can you tell my family something?"

"You're going to make it out." Spencer stated.

"But, just in case I don't. Can you tell my mom I'm sorry for all the things I did when I was a teenager. I didn't mean to mess up her life so much. Tell her I love her. Tell my sister Emma, that I love her as well. Tell her everything's going to be alright. And lastly, tell my dad if you can find him I mean, that even though he was a meth addict, I love him anyway."

Just as Spencer was about to respond, the sound of gunshots could be heard throughout the bank.


	3. Chapter 3

"Screaming. Gun shots. Yelling. That's what could be heard outside Royal Bank this afternoon. An unknown person is holding eight people hostage inside the bank. Among them, is FBI agent Spencer Reid. One of the hostages, who's identification is not yet confirmed, has been fatally shot. Another, Logan Reece, has been shot as well. Stay tuned for more details." Maria Curry, MGY News Anchor announced.

"The hostage taker is demanding $100k for every hostage." Her follow anchor, Nathan Bran continued. "The Behavioural Analysis Unit, local police department, and the SWAT Team are on scene as we speak. Details will be provided as received."

"Hey Rossi." JJ called. "So much for keeping this thing quiet. It's all over the local news, as well as a couple national ones. This thing's going to be headlining for days."

"It's not everyday a deranged bank robber takes eight people hostage." Rossi said.

"How do we plan to initiate communication with this guy?" JJ asked.

Rossi thought for a moment before asking. "I'll let him sweat for a little while longer. Then call him on one of the banks phones. Tell him to release the hostages, and offer him a way out. Morgan and Prentiss are looking at the security footage. They'll let us know if anything's happening."

As if on cue, JJ's cell phone began ringing. She frowned as she read the caller ID.

"Yeah Morgan?" She asked.

"Robert's firing shots into the ceiling." Morgan stated.

"Is that all?"

"I, can't really explain. You should get over here."

"On it." JJ hung up her cell phone and walked down the block to where Morgan and Prentiss were standing.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked.

"Take a look for your self." Prentiss replied.

On the screen, Robert Kerr was firing shots into the ceiling like a mad man. He was staring, well, more like glaring at Spencer while he did so. JJ's face paled a little bit.

"You guys think he's going to do something to Spence?" She asked.

"Hard to predict. We should initiate communication with this guy. And fast. We need to get everybody out of there before he does something insane."

Inside the bank, everybody was silently freaking out. No body more-so than Spencer Reid. Robert was standing roughly two feet in front of him, glaring at him, and rapidly firing shots into the ceiling.

_Ring Ring. Riing Riing. Riiing Riiing Riiing._

The phone behind the counter was ringing. Robert took one last look at the hostages. "Nobody move." He commanded. He strode over to the phone to answer it.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"The hostages." The voice on the other side of the line said. "Let them out. They did nothing to you."

Robert laughed. "$100k for each one."

"When will you be wiling to release the first one?"

"You got the money?" Robert asked.

"Of course." The voice said. "You need to release Logan. Soon. He needs medical attention."

Robert laughed. "Send one un-armed man in here with the cash, and you got it."

"Why do you need the money?"

"None of your business." Robert spat. "You have an hour to send him in." With that, the line went dead.

Robert walked over to where Logan and Spencer were.

"Well. I guess it's your lucky day." He said while looking at Logan.

"My lucky day? I just got shot!" Logan argued.

Spencer glared at Logan. "Don't make him mad." He whispered angrily.

Robert laughed. "You should listen to your friend. He knows what he's talking about. Very bad things happen when I'm man."

_Ring Ring._

"What have you got for me baby girl" Morgan asked.

"This lovely tech wizard got the information on the hostages." Garcia replied.

"Hold on a sec, I'll put you on speaker."

"Okay. Chase Matthews. 32 years old. Father died in a car accident when he was 3. Graduated from Georgetown with a degree in chemistry. Has been arrested twice. Once for public intoxication, and one for having this house party a couple weeks ago on Friday night. Apparently there were drugs.

Logan Reece. 31 years old. Graduated from UCLA with a degree with physiology. Been arrested once for driving without a licence.

Becca McKey. 30 years old, graduated from Yale with honours. No previous arrests.

Ashley Bennet. 29 years old. Graduated from The University of Phoenix with an arts degree. Been arrested once for underage drinking.

30 year old Nicole Smith. Graduated from Harvard with a science degree. No previous arrests.

42 year old Daniel Keys. Ex-Marine, graduated from Georgetown, and went straight into the military afterwards.

78 year old Patricia Well. No previous arrests, didn't go to collage.

Last, but certainly not least. Spencer Reid. You know the basics. But here's something you don't know. He's been arrested three times. Once in 1999, once in 2006, and one about for months ago."

"That's impossible." Hotch said. "If Reid's been arrested, I would have known about it as a unit chief."

"Yeah." Garcia said. "Here's the thing. Somebody went to extreme lengths to have those arrest records covered up. It took me twenty minutes to even find out about them, and it's impossible to see what for. Well, except for one. It seems that in 1999, Spencer Reid was arrested for public intoxication. That's all I can find. Garcia out."

"Well," Morgan said, breaking the silence. "It seems there's quite a bit we don't know about Spencer. Reid, Logan, Chase, Becca, Ashley, and Nicole are all friends. That's why he didn't come out on Friday. He went to hang out with them."

The rest of the team looked stunned.

"Guys." Hotch said. "You can gossip about Reid's social life later. Right now we need to focus on getting them out."

"He demands an un-armed man be sent in with the money, and in return, he'll give us Logan." Rossi explained.

"I'll do it." Morgan volunteered.

"No." Hotch replied. "We already have one valuable member of our team in there. We can't afford another. We're sending in a member of the SWAT team in, in about five minutes."

"Prentiss, get the medics ready. Logan's going to need medical attention ASAP." Hotch ordered.

Emily nodded.

"Let's hope this all goes smoothly." And with that, the agents split up to do there assigned tasks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Holy crap. I didn't expect this story to get this much attention. And yeah, I know I already updated like two hours ago, but it's just a little after midnight where I live, and I plan on spending my night watching 'Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files' and writing Fanfiction.

I was going to make this chapter a couple pages longer, but I thought it was a good place to end it. I'm going to try to make the next one longer though, you can bet your life on it ;) (heh, see what I did there?)

So, enough of my boring author's note which I'm pretty sure you're not even reading ;P, Let's get on with the story!

* * *

"Okay Neil. Walk in. Let him search you if necessary, give him the cash, and get Logan out of there." Hotch briefed.

Neil nodded. "Will do, Agent Hotchner sir."

"Good. If he refuses to give you Logan, you are to get out of there immanently. The last thing we need is another hostage."

Neil nodded again. "Relax Agent Hotchner. This isn't my first time doing this."

"My agent, no, my friend is in there." Hotch explained.

Neil nodded. "Spencer? Yeah, I heard. I hope he gets out okay. He's a pretty cool guy."

Hotch raised is eyebrow. "You know him?"

"Yeah. He used to live in my apartment complex before he moved." Neil explained.

"When did he move?"

"About a month or two ago, I think. He told me he bought a place down on Water Street."

Hotch nodded. "Hmm. He never mentioned it."

Neil shrugged. "Well, I gotta go. See you soon Agent Hotchner." Neil strode away toward to entrance of the bank.

Robert stood in the middle of the blank, glancing at all the hostages.

"Now," he began. "A member of the SWAT team is going to be coming in with my money. You," he looked at Logan. "Will be released first. If any of you even so much as THINK about escaping. You. Will. Be Shot." He looked around the room, to see everyone nodding.

He was interrupted by a man walking through the door. Robert immediately trained his gun of him.

"I am Neil Forest of the SWAT Unit." Neil stated while putting his hands in the air. "I'm going to reach into my jacket pocket and give you the money."

Robert nodded his approval. Neil reached into his pocket and produced a wad of cash.

"Put it over there." Robert said, pointing at a nearby table. Neil nodded and walked the sort distance over. He placed the cash in the centre of the table and looked back Robert.

"Now, for your part of the deal?" Neil asked Robert.

"He's over there." Robert said pointing at Logan.

Neil walked over to where Logan was, and squatted in front of him. "I'm Neil Forest." He introduced himself. "I'm going to get you out of here okay?"

Logan nodded.

"Can you stand up for me?" Neil asked. Logan nodded again and slowly stood up.

"C'mon, we're going to take you to the hospital to get the looked at. You're a brave kid. Braver than I ever was."

Logan and Neil slowly exited the building, leaving the other hostages behind. Once they were out the door, Robert turned and addressed the other hostages.

"Now, the rest of you. I have big plans for all of you. Big, BIIG plans." He said with a twisted smile on his face. He turned around to look at Nicole. "You. You are very pretty. I have a feeling you and I are going to get to know each other VERY well." He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Stay the hell away from her." Reid gritted between his teeth. Robert shot up, and looked at Reid.

"Jealous?" He said with a taunting smile.

"What is there to be jealous about?" Reid asked. "A creepy bank robber hitting on a girl twenty years younger than him, and way out of his league? There's nothing to be jealous about." Reid smiled faintly.

Robert walked across the room, getting angrier with each step he took. By the time he reached Reid, he was already standing up. Robert was shorter than Spencer, by about three inches.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Say.?" Robert demanded.

Reid shrugged. "Do you need me to repeat it. I can say it slower this time if you like."

Case, Ashley, and Becca snickered.

"What's to stop me from shooting you right now, and ending your life?" Robert challenged.

Reid shrugged again. "Nothing. In my line of work, I've dealt with MUCH more scarier people. You don't frighten me. Not one bit."

Robert raised his fist, ready to punch Reid in the jaw.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Reid warned.

Robert laughed. "Yeah. And why's that?"

Reid responded by kneeing Robert in the crotch, then punching him just below his left eye. Robert fell to his knees, doubling over in pain. Reid took the opportunity to make a grab for the AK-47 Robert had laying beside him. Unfortunately for him, Robert saw it coming. He grabbed the gun, and smashed Reid in the temple with it. Reid was shocked. He fell back, and landed on his back. Robert stood beside him, and Reid was face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Now," Robert began. "The fun can really begin."

Outside, Prentiss and Morgan were still watching the security camera's. They both watched as Reid attacked Robert, they both watched as Robert attacked Reid, and they both watched Reid, in possibly the most trouble he's ever been in his life.

"Holy shit.' Morgan muttered. "I didn't know the kid had it in him."

"You and me both Morgan. You and me both."

_Ring. Riing. Riiing._

"Yeah baby girl?" Morgan greeted Garcia.

"Okay. So I just tried to open Reid's arrest files, and I found out something."

"What'd you find."

"There is a lot to Spencer Reid that we didn't know." Garcia whispered.

"Like?" Morgan asked, extremely curious.

"Like, he had a girlfriend when he lived is Las Vegas. Her name was Anna Lee. Apparently her and Reid were in the car, Reid was driving, and they got into a major car accident. An SUV came and completely destroyed to passenger side, Anna died from blood loss. Shortly after, Reid sold his car." Garcia explained.

Morgan gasped. "Oh my god. I never- I can't oh my god. You think that's why he never drives?"

"Maybe," Garcia said, her voice barley above a whisper. "That's not all though. A couple months later, Reid was admitted to the hospital with three broken ribs and a fractured wrist. According to the report, Reid's friend convinced him to drive again, he agreed, they got into another accident, this time the brakes failed, and they hit a tree going about 45mph."

"Did, did his friend-"

"No. His friend suffered similar injuries to Reid's, they were in and out of the hospital in a day and a half. By the way, when was the last time you went to Reid's apartment?"

Morgan shook his head. "I don't know, why?"

"That's just it. He doesn't live in an apartment. He recently bought a 3000sqft house on Water Street. Cost about $965,000. He lives there with Chase Matthews, Becca McKey, and Ashley Bennet."

"You're right." Morgan said.

"I always am." Garcia replied. "What am I right about though?"

"There's a whole other Reid that none of us know."

Morgan hung up his cell phone and turned around to face the questioning eyes of Emily Prentiss.

"What was that about." She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'll tell you later." Morgan said. "It's a long story."

Emily shrugged. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

Morgan sighed. "Yeah. I will tell you. I just don't know the full story yet."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

******So, I tried to get this up earlier today, but I didn't get up until mid-afternoon. Then I had to mow the lawn, and the lawn more kept turning off, and I had to get my parents to come and fix it like every twenty minutes. I apologize for not getting it up earlier.**

**I have a very important question. Would you guys be interested in a sequel? Not a big multi-chapter one, maybe a blossoming romance between Reid and Nicole? Or maybe one about Reid and his friends discussing the event? Maybe both? I don't know.**

**Well, I'm all out of things to say. (Shocker) On with the story! :D**

* * *

Inside the bank, all was quiet. Robert was pacing back and forth in the back, thinking about his next move.

_Ringg. Riing. Riing. Riing._

The phone was ringing again. Robert took one last look at the hostages before answering it.

"What do you want now?" Robert spat.

"It's been an hour since Logan was set free. When will you be willing to let another one go?"

"Hmm. Now that is a good question Mr-"

"Rossi."

"David Rossi?" Robert asked.

"The one and only." Rossi replied.

"I read one of your books. Didn't understand a single word, but I read it none the less."

"Back to the matter and hand." Rossi said. "When will you be willing to let another one out."

Robert thought for a moment before answering. "I suppose you're worried about your agent. Spencer I believe his name is."

Rossi nodded, even though Robert couldn't see him. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

Robert laughed. "He's a bruised, not broken. He's alive, if that's what you're asking. Now, regarding my money. Send the guy you sent in before, unarmed. You have twenty minutes."

The line went dead, and Robert walked over to where Becca and Nicole were seated.

"One of you, will be out of here in twenty minutes or less. The question is, who wants it more?" He asked. Becca and Nicole looked up at him, clearly confused.

"You see that women over there?" Robert asked them, pointing at Patricia. Becca and Nicole nodded.

"She's old. Not going to live much longer. Why don't you put her out of her misery? Beat her to death, strangle her, I don't care. As long as the life leaves her body. That's all the matters."

Becca looked lost, while Nicole looked angry.

"You think I'm going to kill and elderly women? No thanks. I'd rather you shoot me instead." Nicole spat.

Robert smiled faintly. "Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer a little later." Robert looked over at Becca. "What about you honey? Willing to take a life, to save your own?"

Becca shook her head quickly, clearly terrified.

Robert was about to reply, when the unmistakable sound of the door opening, followed by Neil clearing his throat.

"Do you want the money on the table again?" He asked.

Robert nodded. "Then you can have this one." He said, pointing at Nicole. "She's not even worth a bullet."

Nicole was about to speak up, possibly even insult Robert, when Neil tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need any immediate medical attention?" He asked.

Nicole shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Probably going to need therapy, but fine physically."

"C'mon." Neil said. "Let's get you out of here."

Nicole nodded and followed Neil out the door. Leaving the remaining five hostages behind.

Rossi, Hotch, Emily, JJ, and Morgan all watched from a distance as Neil and Nicole walked out of the bank. All of them visibly angry that Spencer was still inside.

_Riing. Riing._

"Talk to me Mama." Morgan greeted.

"Okay. So this oracle of all knowing was able to unlock Spencer's arrest files. I know, I didn't know it was possible either, but here they are. In black and white."

"What'd you find out?"

"Well, in 2006 he was pulled over at a routine traffic stop. They saw his gun, he didn't have his badge, and he spent the night in jail. He finally convinced them to just look up his name online, and he was released. Now for his most recent one, well now that's a whole different story." Garcia explained.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Spencer was arrested for assault at a local bar. According to the witness statement, this guy, Tom Adams, was being a grade A dick to Reid all night. Knocking over his drinks, brushing past him a little to hard, that sort of thing. Finally, when Tom tried to force himself on one Becca McKey, Reid lost it. Tom ended up with a fractured rib, and more bruises than anyone I've ever seen. Reid got a black eye, and spent two days in jail, before Chase Matthews bailed him out for $5,000."

The team was stunned. It was bad enough Reid's been arrested, but for assault? That just wasn't like him at all.

'Do you think Reid being a Federal Agent means he's in anymore danger than the rest of the hostages?" JJ asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Morgan asked truthfully. "This guy never killed, so we never profiled him. I don't think we even know his middle name."

"Let's try to build a profile." Hotch suggested. "What do we know about this guy?"

"He's a physco asshole?" Prentiss suggested. The team smiled. Even under the worst circumstances, they always ended up making the best of it.

"He needs money for something. For a custody case is my best guess." JJ answered.

"The way he talks, he's confident. He already knows how this is going to go out. He has his end game." Rossi said.

"What are you thinking? Suicide by cop?" Morgan asked.

"He's being charged with murder and robbery. He's not going to surrender."

"Do you want me to address the media frenzy we have?" JJ offered.

Hotch nodded. "Morgan, Prentiss. You go talk to Nicole, see what she has to say. JJ, media. Me and Dave will cover the phone line, and watch the footage. We'll call you if anything changes."

Back at Quantico, Penelope Garcia typed away on her computer, while the news played on the television on the wall opposite her. She tuned it out, until she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm Agent Jareau with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit." She introduced herself. "I'll be taking general questions about the situation at Royal Bank."

"How many hostages are inside?" A women wearing heavy makeup and hoop earrings asked.

"Eight. Two of which have been released."

"Have any of the hostages been injured in any way?" A man in his early 40s asked.

JJ thought for a moment before answering. 'I'm not at liberty to say."

"Is it true he is demanding $100k for each hostage?" A women in the back asked.

_Damn, news travels fast._ She thought.

"Again, I'm not at liberty to say. That concludes the questions. Thank you."

"Do you think she'll come out okay?" Emily asked Morgan.

"We'll know when we talk to her."

They continued walking until they reached Nicole. Currently seated in the back of an ambulance.

"We're with the FBI." Emily introduced. "I'm agent Prentiss, and this is Agent Morgan."

Nicole looked up. "You guys work with Spencer?" She asked.

They nodded. "Wait, wait, wait. Let me guess. You're-" she said pointing at Morgan. "The big scary protective guy who's like Spencer's big brother. And you're-" she said pointing at Prentiss. "The zombie."

"The zombie?" Prentiss asked.

Nicole shrugged. "You died, then came back from the dead. We nicknamed you the zombie."

"Does everyone have nicknames?" Morgan asked.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah. Agent Hotch is 'Mr. Emotionless, Agent Rossi is Beard Man, Agent Jareau is Blondie, Agent Morgan is The Teasing Master, Agent Garcia is Colourful, and Agent Prentiss is Zombie."

Morgan looked amused. "What's Reid's nickname?"

"Well, I usually call him Spence, Chase call's him Sock Man or Sock-O, And everybody else either just calls him Spencer."

Derek and Emily looked amused.

"Back to the matter at hand." Emily said. "Is there anything important you can tell us about Robert? His attitude, temper, that sort of thing."

"He was a douche." Nicole said honestly. "Not just because he held me hostage. He told me I wasn't even worth a bullet. He tried to get me to kill and old women too. He told Becca and I, whoever killed her got to leave. We both refused, obviously."

Morgan and Prentiss nodded. "Anything else?" Morgan asked. "Even the smallest things can be important."

Nicole thought for a moment. "No. But please get them all out safely."

"We'll try our best." Emily said honestly. "We'll try our best."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! There might be another chapter up tonight, probably late, at around 2:00am. If not, you can expect one tomorrow. I apologize for ending this chapter much the same was as I ended the other one, but I didn't know where else would be a good fit.**

**As for the squeal, I'm probably going to do one about the team interrogating Reid about his friends, his arrests, Anna, you get the idea. I haven't decided if I want to do a character death yet. (Don't worry, I won't kill of Reid.) I'm thinking about maybe killing of Ashley? **

**Before I go, I just wanted to thank you. To everyone who has read this story, reviewed this story, followed this story, and Favorited this story. Every time I get a new review, I always get scared it's going to be a bad one. But it never is. You guys are awesome. Thanks! :D **

* * *

Hotch and Rossi were stationed by the phone lines. On the odd chance that the unsub did call first, they wanted to be there. Hotch was so deep in thought he barley noticed the sound of a ringing phone on the table below him. Noticing that the unit chief was a little 'out of it', Rossi decided to answer the phone.

"Seven rings. Got something better to do David?" Robert asked.

"Actually yes. Serial killers to catch, and lives to save. I could do those things, if you just gave up." Rossi suggested.

"Look. I'm not stupid. I know there's no way out of this god forsaken bank, except in handcuffs, or a body bag. Let me have my fun before this all over. Trust me, this will go out with a bang." The line went dead.

Rossi looked over at Hotch, who was now fully aware.

"What'd he say?" Hotch asked.

"He told me this thing was going to go out with a bang."

Hotch shuttered, remembering his own 'going out with a bang experience' "You think he has explosives?"

"We should consider it. Get the bomb squad out here. If something does happen, they're the experts." Rossi said.

Hotch nodded and signalled a local police officer.

''Get the bomb squad out here."

The police officer, who's nametag read 'Officer Dunley' looked alarmed. "This son of a bitch has a bomb now too?"

Hotch nodded. "We should consider it."

Officer Dunley nodded. "I'm on it."

Inside the bank, Robert was to busy planning his end game to notice that Spencer and Chase were sitting side-by-side, planning also.

"What are we going to do?" Chase whispered urgently, unsure about the amount of time they had.

"I have a plan." Spencer said.

"Great! Tell me."

Spencer hesitated. "I-It's not a very good plan."

Chase shrugged. "Tell me anyway."

'Okay, well, Robert's obviously planning something. Something big by the way he's acting. My guess is, he only needs a certain about of money. Say $500k. He has $200k right now, and once he get's his money, I don't think the remaining hostages are going to make it out."

"So, in other words, we have to get out?" Chase asked. "Some genius you are, I could have told you that."

"You're an ass sometimes, you know that right?"

Chase nodded. "Sorry. I'm just so filled with emotion right now. Anger, fear worry. I needed someone to take it out on. That person was you. I'm sorry."

Spencer shrugged. "I've had a lot worse. And besides, I wasn't done yet."

Chase nodded, urging his to continue.

"He obviously needs the money, for reasons unknown to us. What if we agree to help him, you know, our help and knowledge of who's on the outside and what they're going to do, and in exchange, they let the hostages out."

Chase nodded. "Yeah. Except I don't know anything about who's on the outside and what they're planning."

Spencer grinned. "I never said what we told him had to be true. Just believable."

Chase returned Spencer's grin. "Great. And what if he doesn't accept our offer?"

Spencer shrugged. "We ask what he wants. What we can do. And we try everything we can."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We're screwed."

Robert finally returned to reality, and luckily for Spencer and Chase, they had already split up, and in there original positions. Robert strode to the centre of the room, his eyes full of determination.

"Now." He began. "It seems the people on the outside aren't taking me seriously. What I need to do now, is prove I'm serious. I already have one murder on me, I don't mind another one." He looked around the room, before his eyes landed on Patricia.

"What do you say old bat? Wanna go first? You're going to die soon anyway, I mind as well end your suffering." He lifted up his gun, and tightened his finger on the trigger. Just as everyone thought he was about to shoot, he turned around again to face the other hostages.

"Unless, they are any other volunteers?" He asked. "What about you, Chase. You're young. Full of life. I think it would be more devastating if you died."

Chase's eyes got wide. Just as he was sure his life was about to come to an end, Spencer spoke up.

"Don't hurt him." Spencer said.

Robert laughed. "I wasn't going to. He can't hurt if he's dead, now can he?" He laughed at his own joke. "Unless, I shot him like I did the other. I wouldn't let him out though. No. I couldn't do that. I would let him bleed out. All alone, locked in one the office's. He would be in agonizing pain. Ever been shot before Doctor?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah."

Robert's grin grew even wider. "Then you know how much it hurts. I think I like that option better. Don't you?"

"Wait." Spencer said. "Let's make a deal."

Robert laughed. "Why would I want to make a deal?"

"It'll be in your best interest. Listen. I work with those people, I know what they're thinking. I know what there next moves will be. I can help you."

Robert thought for a moment. "What do you want in return?"

"The safety of the hostages. Let them out."

Robert shook his head. "No. No. I can't do that. I need the money. I need the money. I need it. You don't understand. No. I need it."

"How much do you need?" Spencer asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is I need it, and I'm not getting it!" Robert yelled, suddenly becoming angry.

"So, you wouldn't be interested in what I have to offer?" Spencer clarified.

Robert shook his head. "No, in fact, I don't think I like you. I think I'll kill you instead."

He raised his gun to take aim, when a voice piped up.

"Don't kill him!" Chase yelled. "Kill me."

Spencer shook his head. "No, kill me."

"Don't kill him!" He yelled again. "Kill me!"

Ashley suddenly clueing in on what they were trying to do, joined the conversation.

"Kill me!" She yelled. "Not them."

"No. Kill me." Spencer said.

"No. Kill me!" Becca yelled.

Robert put his hands over his ears. "Shut up. All of you. You're voices are like nails on a chalk bored. Let's play a game. No talking. Who ever talks first, for whatever reason. Loses." He finished the sentence by raising his gun. "Are we clear?"

The hostages nodded. To petrified to talk.

Robert smiled. "All right then. Let the games begin.'

Prentiss and Morgan walked away from the ambulance, having gotten no where with the interview.

"Where do you think he met them?" Prentiss suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Reid. Where do you think he met them?" She clarified.

"Ah," Morgan answered. "Well, they don't seem to be gifted knowledge wise, so we can rule out them having met at one of those smart people conventions he goes to."

"And none of them came from Vegas, so he didn't met them there." Prentiss added.

"And why do you think Spencer lives with Chase, Becca, and Ashley live together?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe for rent?' Prentiss suggested.

"C'mon. Me and you both know Reid can just go to a casino and get the next four months rent money in about two hours."

"Why do you think he doesn't?" Prentiss asked. "Go to the casino more often, I mean. He could make thousands."

Morgan shrugged. "I don't feel comfortable talking about him, you know? If we want answers, we're just going to have to ask him ourselves."

Prentiss nodded, agreeing with Morgan. "Do you wan to go interview Logan at the hospital, see if he has anything more to say?"

"Yeah. Hopefully he'll have better information than Nicole did." Morgan said.

"Yeah." Emily agreed. "I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**There you have it folks, chapter seven. I got it up, just like I promised. I actually hope I'm not being annoying with all these frequent updates. My parents are watching one of those old Western movies, and the rest of the internet got boring, so I decided to update. Anyway, enjoy reading! You'll be hearing from me soon! :D **

* * *

Prentiss and Morgan walked silently into St. Joseph's hospital. Located only 15 minutes away from Royal Bank, they figured it was where Logan Reece was being examined. They stopped in front of room 213 and lightly knocked.

"Come in." Logan called.

"Hi, Logan Reece?" Emily asked.

"I'm Emily Prentiss, and this is Derek Morgan. We're with the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" She asked.

Logan nodded. "You guys work with Spencer right? How is he? How is everyone? Is anyone else out?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, everyone's okay. The only other hostage out of the bank right now is Nicole Smith."

Logan smiled. "Good. I'm glad someone else got out."

"Is there anything you can tell us about Robert? The guy who held you in there? Did he say anything that seemed a little odd? Anything weird about his behaviour?" Morgan asked.

"The guy has hostages inside a bank. And he killed a guy. And he shot me. Nope. Nothing weird about him at all." Logan said, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Morgan chucked. "Now I know where Pretty Boy's getting his new profound sarcasm from."

Logan laughed. "Pretty Boy?" He asked.

Morgan chuckled. "Long story."

"Well, I think I found my new nickname for him." Logan said, a smile still plastered on his face. "A lot better than my old one."

"What was your old one?" Emily asked curiously.

"Everybody else called him Spence or Spencer, I just usually called him The Skinny Guy That Knows Everything And You Cant Ask Him A Question Without Having A Five Minute Lecture."

"That's a pretty long nickname." Morgan said.

Logan nodded. "TSG for short."

"Back to the mater at hand," Emily said. "Anything about this guy you found weird? Even the smallest things can be important."

Logan shook his head. "No. Nothing at all. I can't tell you if he was acting 'weird' or not, I've never been in a hostage situation before. I don't know how they're supposed to act."

Emily smiled and pulled out her card. "Well, if you remember anything, don't hesitate to call me."

Logan smiled. "Can I call you even if I don't find anything?"

Emily, confused my this statement, just stood there looking at Logan, who was smiling innocently, and at Morgan, who was laughing so hard she was worried he'd injure his throat.

"Reid told you?" Morgan asked Logan.

Logan nodded. Emily, still looking confused, glanced at Morgan.

"I'll explain on the way Princess, I'll explain on the way."

Robert paced around the interior of the back, before stopping in front of the bundle of frightened hostages he's acquired.

"Now, I'm usually not this generous, but I think that since you've been here for a couple hours, you probably all have to use the washroom. I'll be waiting outside. You have five minutes. If I even SUSPECT you're doing something suspicious, you will be shot. Understood?"

The hostages nodded, scared to use there words in fear they'd be shot.

"Remember. You have five minutes."

Reid and Chase made there way to the men's washroom, while Patricia, Ashley, and Becca made there way to the womens. Once inside, with the door locked, Spencer began planning.

"We need something to attack him with." Spencer said, his voice just below a whisper.

"What do you think he would use?" Chase asked, his voice at much the same level.

"We can't use glass from the mirrors, it'll make to much noise smashing it." Reid explaned.

"Four minutes!" Robert yelled from outside the bathroom door.

"What about going through the windows?" Chase suggested.

Spencer looked up at the windows. They were about six feet up, and no more than a foot around.

He shook his head. "We don't have enough time."

"How come we don't just hide in here?" Chase asked.

"He'd break the door down. Or shoot right through it." Reid explained.

"Oh. I know. What about the sharp strip that you use to rip toilet paper off with?" Chase suggested.

Spencer nodded eagerly. "You know, that just might work."

Inside the girls washroom, they were to panicked to try to create a plan. There first option was escape, and with the minutes quickly fading, they had to work fast.

"Three minutes!" Robert called.

Ashley was already through the window, and Becca was halfway through. Patricia insisted that she was to old, and her bones were to frail, and that there was no way she'd make it out the window in time.

_Thud. _Becca landed on the ground beside Ashley. They both felt terrible that they had to leave Patricia, Spencer, and Chase inside. But there was simply nothing they could do. Ashley and Becca both sprinted toward the front of the bank, where they were both certain there were Police. They were right. They looked at the scene before them. They were right about the police, but there were also SWAT, Ambulances, the FBI, and about five different news vans. Before they got a chance to fully take it in, two officers rushed towards them.

"Were you inside the bank?" One of the men asked.

They both nodded.

"How'd you get out?" The other one asked.

"Through a window." Ashley whispered. ''Hurry. He's going to be furious we got out. He might kill the others. Please hurry."

The officer nodded and rushed Becca and Ashley to a nearby ambulance.

"Agent Hotchner. Agent Rossi." The police officer called. "Two hostages just escaped through a window. Ashley Bennet and Becca McKey. They're being checked over by and EMT as we speak."

Rossi and Hotch nodded. If they had managed to escape, Robert must be more disorganized then they thought.

Hotch called JJ first to tell her about the news, but much to his surprise, she already knew.

"Yeah, I know Hotch. So does the media. One of the cameras watched them run around the side of the bank. It's all over the news." She explained.

"Call the others, let them know." Hotch ordered. "Rossi and I are going to stay here and wait until he calls. He's going to be angry they escaped."

Once JJ and Hotch said there good-byes, he turned to Rossi with a serious look on his face.

"We need to get SWAT in there. We need to get these hostages out. Since Ashley and Becca managed to escape, he's going to be furious." He explained.

"If we come storming in, won't he just kill all the hostages then try to take out as many police officers as he can?" Rossi asked.

"Not if we take him by surprise. If we manage to get around back, we can take him down, and lessen the risk of anyone getting hurt."

Rossi nodded in agreement. "I'll let everyone know."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**You're probably getting sick of me. Well, I decided to write this due to extreme bordem. Also, whenever I'm doing something that doesn't involve proof reading, writing, or reading FanFiction, I get this nagging feeling at the back of my mind. I log into Facebook. "What are you doing?!" My mind asks me. ''You have a story to write." I turn on the TV, "There's plently of time to watch TV. After you finish writing!" **

**Yeah, my mind can be a handful sometimes. **

* * *

Spencer, Chase, and Patricia were terrified. They just got word that Ashley and Becca had managed to escape through the bathroom window. That did not sit well with Robert. He was furious. He kept pacing around the room, muttering to himself, and threatening to shoot anyone who moved even a fraction of an inch. Reid knew he was going to have to do something drastic if he wanted to get out of there alive.

He needed to get Robert's attention, get him over here, within grabbing distance no less, and start attacking him. One he started attacking, he was certain Chase was going to help. Robert was so angry that the girls had managed to escape, he didn't even think about checking there pockets. There were two flaws to the plan. One: How was he going to get Robert within grabbing distance, without getting shot? Two: Even if he did get him close enough, how was he going to over-power him long enough for Chase to come? They didn't need to kill him, he would prefer if they didn't kill him. They just needed to immobilize him, at least long enough for SWAT to come in and secure the building. Thinking to himself _It's now or never, _he began the first part of his plan.

He raised his arm from his side, and used it to scratch the back of his head. Robert caught the action from the corner of his eye, and trained his gun on Reid.

"I warned you." Robert said, his voice emotionless. "Don't move."

Reid looked confused. "What?" He asked.

Robert looked taken back. "I told you. Don't move or I'll kill you. You moved. You die."

Reid was beginning to worry. _What if this didn't work? _It didn't matter, he was already this far in, no tuning back now.

Reid looked even more confused. "What? What are you talking about? You just told us to stand here and be quiet?" He asked.

Robert looked annoyed. "Are you stupid?!" he yelled.

Reid wanted to laugh. Stupid. He'd been called everything but that. Well, there was a first time for everything.

Reid did his best acting. He hoped he managed to look confused, and terrified. "No. I didn't hear you say that. You never said that."

Robert looked angry. Furious even. "I will end you." He announced. "But, not before I enjoy a good beating."

_Get ready. _He began charging at Reid. _._ He was getting closer. Within a few feet. Reid reached into his left pocket and grabbed the sharp item. _Get set._ He was close. An arms lengths away. This is it. _Go._

As much as he hated violence, he began attacking. He didn't know who was winning. He punched, he got punched, he kicked, and he got kicked. He only managed to 'stab' Robert twice. Once in the chest, and once in the thigh. Suddenly, he wasn't fighting back as hard now. He was still going, but the punches seemed to be getting lighter, and the kicking completely stopped.

He looked up to see Chase. He grabbed Robert from behind, and he was contained. Chase was struggling. And he was losing. Without a second thought, Reid grabbed the AK-47 that Robert dropped during the fight. He aimed it directly at him. Now, he had never shot one before, but he knew how to. When he first joined the academy, he read every book he could find on guns.

"Get on the floor." Reid demanded. Robert didn't move. "Get on the floor. Now. Robert Kerr, you're under arrest for murder, attempted bank robbery, assault of a Federal Agent, and kidnapping. Put your hands behind your back."

Robert laughed. He wasn't going down this easy. "You have a gun. So what? Never said it was loaded. I predicted this. I knew this would happen. I emptied the ammo while you were in the bathroom." He explained.

Reid thought for a moment. There were two options. One: He just extremely upset a murderer. And all he had to defend him self with was a gun with no ammo. He didn't like that option very much. Or Two: The gun was loaded, ad Robert was trying to confuse him, in hopes that he was going to let his guard down, and Robert was once again going to gain control of the situation. He liked that option much better. Well, there was only one way to test if this gun was loaded or not. To shoot.

* * *

_Bang. Bang. Bang._ The shot could be heard from outside the bank. Reid, Chase, Patricia, and Robert were in the one and only spot in the bank that wasn't visible from the security camera. Hotch didn't know if this was a coincidence or not. He was going with no. He nodded at the SWAT team, they only brought five in. They didn't want to alarm Robert to much, by bringing in the whole team. Which consisted of twenty-nine. The SWAT team moved quietly. Or, as quietly as a guy wearing thirty pounds of equipment could be. They were shocked that the back door was left unlocked, but not entirely surprised. He was disorganized. He probably didn't even know there WAS a back door. They were getting close now. Hotch and Morgan were in the lead, with JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi not far behind. The SWAT team that was following them worried them. They were making too much noise. You would have had to be deaf not to hear them. Especially considering how close they were to the main room. About thirty five feet now. After walking for about 10 seconds, they entered the main room. Weapons drawn. "Robert Kerr drop your-" Hotch began. They were expecting Robert to have a human shield. That wasn't the case. What they saw, shocked them.

Lying there, in the middle of the room, in a pool of his own blood, was none other than Robert Kerr. Unconscious or dead, they didn't really know. Judging by the amount of blood, they were leaning toward dead. As much as the body shocked them, they were even more surprised to look across the room and see Reid. He was shaking, standing with a gun in his hand, just staring at Robert.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled. He was sure that those gunshots were the last thing Spencer Reid was ever going to hear. He was beyond ecstatic to find out that wasn't the case. Morgan ran over to Reid, and embraced him so tightly, it was a surprise Reid didn't choke. After a second or two, Reid hugged him back, apparently coming over the initial shock that he just ended a mans life.

"Reid man. I thought we lost you." He said.

Reid smiled one of his famous smiles. "I'm sorry."

Morgan looked confused. "Why are you sorry? There's nothing to apologize for."

"Yes. Yes there is. I assume Garcia dug into my past, and you found out about some things I tried desperately to hide. You're probably shocked. And I'm probably in a lot of trouble. Might even get fired. I know this can't even make up for it. But, I'm sorry. I really am."

After getting over the initial shock of Reid's sudden heartfelt apology. He smiled. The kid almost died. And the first thing he did was apologize.

"Spencer. Listen to me. I personally, am not mad at you. I understand you probably had very good reasons. Once you get to the hospital and checked over, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Reid nodded.

"You have to tell me how you know all those people. Well, you don't have to, but I would prefer if you did. You have to tell me about why you got arrested, and why your living in a million dollar house."

Reid nodded again. "It's not a million dollar house-" He tried to argue.

Morgan shook is head. "It's not the point. Now, you go get checked over, and we'll be over to see you very soon okay? I need to talk to the team for a minute."

Reid nodded and walked toward the door. He paused for a moment, looking for the nearest paramedic. He wasn't badly hurt, but he wasn't really up for walking. Once he spotted one that wasn't to far away, he opened the door, and walked into the sunlight. A sight he hadn't seen since this morning. _What a day._

* * *

Morgan walked back to the team, who's faces were etched with worry. Before anyone could ask anything, he started explaining.

"He's going to the hospital to get looked over." He began. "The first thing he did was apologize. About hiding everything. His new house, his friends, and his previous arrests. He promises to explain everything as soon as the opportunity presents itself." Morgan turned and looked at Hotch. "He was worried you were going to fire him. For getting arrested and all. You're not going to fire him, are you?"

Hotch thought for a moment. "No. Strauss hasn't found out about it yet, she doesn't need to know." He explained.

"Now." Rossi said. "Let's go get our explanation."

The team smiled. Finally realizing the day was over. Finally realizing that everyone was safe.

If they only knew the amount of secrets Spencer Reid was hiding.

* * *

**A/N**

**Don't worry, it's not over! The hostage situation was only the begging. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Here you have it folks. The explanation you guys have been waiting for. I would have posted this earlier in the day, but I had serious writers block. I wrote a couple of one-shots to try to get my creative juices flowing. I might upload them later, it if you guys want.**

**Oh, don't worry. The story isn't over yet. I still want to have the team meet Logan, Chase, Nicole, Becca, and Ashley. I also want to have Morgan and Emily tell everyone about the nicknames they have. So yeah. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Reid sat nervously in the hospital examination room. He wasn't worried about his injuries, he only had a few cut's and bruises. Nothing to major. What he was worried about was his team. For a brief moment, he thought about running. It wouldn't be that hard. Just get in his car, and go. Then after a couple days or so, they'd be more worried about where he was, rather than what he was hiding. He ruled out that idea, because once Garcia found out, he's be tracked down in a matter of seconds.

After the doctor gave him the okay to go home, he walked out into the waiting area. He scanned the seats to find any familiar faces. To his surprise, he found none. He was just about to walk out the door, when a hand firmly grabbed his shoulder.

"Didn't think you could get off the hook that easy, did you kid?" Morgan asked.

Reid sighed. "I was kind of hoping."

Morgan laughed. "C'mon. The rest of the team's waiting for you in the car. We're gonna go to your place, so you can give us the explanation we deserve."

Reid raised his eyebrows. "Why my place?" He asked.

"We're going to have to see it sooner or later." Morgan argued.

"I apologize for any mess there might be. Chase, Ashley, and Becca aren't exactly the most hygienic people in the world."

"Why do you live with them anyway?"

"Well," Reid began. "There apartment complexes sucked. And the house was way to big for just me, so I offered to let them move it. You don't even know there home."

Morgan looked confused. "Wait. You bought the house? All by your self?"

Reid nodded.

"B-But how?"

"With money?" Reid asked.

"Well kid. Looks like you have more explaining to do than we thought. C'mon, I'll give you a ride." Morgan offered.

Reid nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The team, minus Morgan and Reid, pulled up at 3135 Water St. They were shocked. They didn't expect it to be this big.

"Wow." JJ mouthed.

The house was beautiful. Three stories, beautiful birch, pine, and oak tree's in the front. A There were two cars parked in the drive way. A white Toyota, and a red Ford truck.

"How do you think he afforded this place?" Emily asked to no one in particular.

JJ shook her head. "No clue."

"Well. Shall we go inside and see if the inside's as nice as the outside?" Rossi asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Reid?" JJ asked.

Hotch nodded. "Probably."

"How long do you think there going to take? I'm dying to see the interior." Emily asked.

Rossi shrugged. "They can't be too much longer. The hospital's only 20 minutes away. Depends on traffic."

"Did you know, that people are technically wrong when they say there 'stuck in traffic' Technically, they are traffic. So the correct term would be, I'm traffic." JJ blurted out.

The rest of the team looked at her. A mix of confusion and shock in there faces.

JJ looked at her shoes. "Reid told me." She explained.

"Ah." Emily said.

Before they could discuss anything any further, a black SUV identical to the one they were in, pulled up behind them.

"Well," Garcia said from the back seat. "Here comes the moment of truth."

* * *

Morgan and Reid pulled up to the big three story house. Morgan glanced between Reid, and the house.

"I expected it to be big. But not this big." Morgan stated.

Reid shrugged. "It's not that big. You get used to it." He explained.

"Are you kidding?" Morgan asked. "This place rivals Rossi's! From now on, were having all our get together's at your house."

"Just not on Saturdays." Reid argued.

"Why not? Morgan asked.

"W-Well. You see, uhm. Chase like's to invite a bunch of people over, and they all get drunk off there ass's." Reid explained.

"And your okay with that?" Morgan asked. "With it being your house and all?"

Reid shrugged. "Ever tried to talk to a drunk person while sober? The stuff they say is hilarious. It's worth it."

Morgan chuckled. "Whatever you say. You know, I read on the internet that 60% of what drunk people say are true. So if they insult you, they might mean it."

Reid shook his head. "Yeah I know. But for future situations, don't believe everything you read on the internet. But they usually just ask about my work. One person asked me, and I quote 'Have you ever like, walked up to a bad guy, and be all like "Yo. You under arrest fool. Put your hands up bro. I be taking you to prison."

Morgan laughed. "Seems like your friends throw quite the parties."

"There pretty immature for there age. Except for Nicole. Her and I are the only ones that act our age." Reid explained.

"Well. You can tell me, Garcia, JJ, Emily, Hotch, and Rossi all about it." Morgan stated.

"Do I have to?" Reid asked, sounding like a child who doesn't want to eat his vegetables.

Morgan laughed. "Yeah. C'mon."

Reid exited the vehicle, and mentally prepared himself for the explaining of his life.

* * *

JJ, Garcia, and Emily were the first to walked in. Followed by Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid.

"Holy Reid!" Garcia squealed. "This is a fine place you have here!"

"Uh, thanks." Reid replied.

They made there way to a the massive sitting room at the back of the house. JJ, Garcia and Emily sat on a cream coloured couch against the wall, while Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan sat on the couch opposite them. Reid chose to sit on a chair by himself.

"So. Explain yourself." Hotch demanded. "Start with the beginning."

Reid nodded. "Well. You guys probably know about Anna. She moved in across the street from me when I was only nine. She was climbing a tree in her front yard one day, and I warned her not to fall. She laughed, and we were friends ever since. We tried dating when we were 14. She didn't care that I was a genius. She didn't care that I was socially awkward. She didn't judge me. She was the first person I opened up too. About my mom, my dad, about everything. When I turned 16, I was home from collage for the week. We tried having a long distance relationship, but it was hard. So, when I decided to come to Vegas, naturally I decided to spend every minute of it with her. We were driving to a movie theatre to go see some horror movie she was dying to see. We were at a four-way stop, and we just got destroyed by an oncoming SUV. He was impaired. Anna didn't make it." By this point, Reid was developing tears in his eyes.

"Aw, Reid." Garcia whispered.

"I promised myself I would never drive again." He continued.

"Spence. It wasn't your fault. You have to know that." JJ whispered.

Reid held up his index finger, silencing everybody.

"My friend finally convinced me to drive again. He said I would have to do it sooner or later. So I did. The brakes failed, and we crashed into a tree. No one was seriously hurt, unlike last time."

"Reid. Man. I had no idea." Morgan said.

"That's part of the reason I don't open up about myself to anyone. As soon as I do, they leave. That's why I didn't want to tell you about everything. I was afraid you would leave." Reid explained.

"We aren't going anywhere." Emily assured him.

"Now. Why don't you tell us how you met your friends?" Hotch suggested.

"Well, I was at a movie, sitting in the middle. When someone started throwing popcorn at me. I turned around to find Chase and Becca, smiling and waving at me. I waved back and continued watching the movie. They started throwing popcorn at me again, and when I looked back to them, they patted the seat next to them, telling me they wanted me to sit with them. So I did. That was three years ago. One day Becca, Chase and I decided to go to 'Ceasers' for dinner. Nicole, Logan, and Ashley were sitting at a table beside us. Logan and Chase got talking about football or something, and we all just kind of 'clicked.' Cliché, I know."

"What about this house of yours Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Ah. Well, I wanted to move out of my apartment. I couldn't stand my neighbours. They partied on the weekends, and they were incredibly rude. So, I started shopping around, and I found this place. I saw it, and I loved it. So I bought it."

"With what money?" Hotch asked.

"There's a reason I've been banned from casinos Hotch. I could make hundreds of thousands in a night. I don't usually spend my winnings, I just kind of put them in my pension."

"How much money are we talking here?" Emily asked in a playful tone.

Reid shrugged. "1.6 million I think."

"Wow." Garcia said quietly. "That's a lot of zero's."

Reid nodded. "Yeah. Chase, Becca, and Ashley were having problems with there living arrangement as well. So I invited them to stay with me. They were pretty hesitant, still are. They think they have to give me money every month for 'rent' They don't have to. I invited them to stay, they don't owe me anything." He explained.

"Now." Hotch said. "Can we talk about your arrests? I'm extremely curious."

Reid turned a light pink. "Of course. Well, in 2006, I was driving home, when I got pulled over at a routine traffic stop. They saw my gun, and freaked out. They called back up, and with my luck, I forgot my badge at the office. So, in the matter of five minutes, I had six people pointing guns at me. I spent the night in jail, before I finally convinced one of the officers to look my name up online. Once he found out who I was, he let me out immediately. He kept apologizing and he told me he'd do his best to make my arrest disappear from my file. Apparently he wasn't successful." He glanced at Garcia with a slight grin on his face.

"Don't be to hard on him." Garcia explained. "It took me a while to finally get at them. He's good, but I'm better."

The rest of the team laughed.

"Now, with my most recent one. Becca, Logan, and Nicole finally managed to get me to come to the bar with them. This guy there, Tom Adams, was being an ass. Insulting me, insulting my friends, typical douche bag. He went and sat beside Becca, and tried to shove his tongue down her throat. I lost it. I just attacked him. Of course I felt terrible after words, but he deserved it. Chase bailed me out the next day. I am forever grateful."

The team smiled. They were glad they finally knew the truth. Even if it did take a deadly hostage situation to get it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, I have a question. Why do I get an e-mail, alerting me whenever a new chapter of my story is posted? Like yeah, I know there's a new chapter. I wrote it..**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hey everyone. There's not really anything much going on in this chapter, to be honest. I just wrote how everyone's feeling about meeting one an other. **

* * *

Everyone was happy. Everyone but Spencer Reid. His whole life, whenever he opened up to someone, they always left. He wanted to believe Emily, he really did. There were still something's he would never tell them. No matter what. They knew he was scared of the dark, but they didn't know why. They didn't know that when his mother was having one of her episodes, he used to be locked in the basement. Sometimes for the day, sometimes for days. They only people who knew were Anna, and his dad. And they both left him. One voluntarily, one involuntarily.

"Spence," JJ called. "What are you thinking about?"

Spencer shrugged. "Nothing. Hey, it's getting pretty late. Do you guys want to go for dinner? I can call Chase and have them meet us there."

The team nodded.

"So, we finally get to meet them?" Garcia clarified.

Reid nodded.

"Be careful baby-girl. They gave us nicknames." Morgan teased.

"Y-You guys found out about those?" Reid asked.

Morgan and Emily nodded.

"I'm not sure how I feel about mine." Emily said truthfully.

"Nicole and Becca made them up. I had nothing to do with it. I swear."

* * *

Nicole was nervous. Chase just called her telling her to meet up with them down at Alum's at 6:30. She was finally going to meet Spencer's team. Ashley was the only one who knew she was crushing on Spencer, and she was planning to keep it that way. She had no idea what to wear, and no idea how to act. She heard a lot about Spencer's team. She knew that Derek Morgan was probably going to hit on her, Penelope Garcia was probably going to hug her, and if she was lucky, she might see Aaron Hotchner smile. Chase told her to dress casual, but she wanted to make a good first impression. After raiding her closet, she finally found a suitable outfit. A blank tank top with gold trim, and a pair of simple blue skinny jeans. Now, shoes were a whole different story. She had tons of them. After much controversy, she decided on a pair on black converse. Spencer got them for her for Christmas last year. They were one of her favorite pairs of shoes she owned.

* * *

Becca was excited. She had heard so much from Spencer about his team. She felt honoured she was finally going to meet them. From what she was told, Derek Morgan would make her feel beautiful. Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan were in what she would call a 'flirtashionship' Spencer said they even kiss sometimes. From what she understood, his team addressed people by there last names. So they didn't call him 'Spencer' they called him 'Reid' She couldn't quite wrap her head around it. She wasn't too concerned about what she was going to wear. Unlike Ashley and Nicole, she didn't spend a lot of time fretting over her outfit. She didn't dress sloppy, but she wasn't exactly a fashion expert. She put on the first thing she saw in her closet. A white and blue stripped tank top, matched with black skinny jeans. She decided on a simple pair of white flats. She was ready to meet his team.

* * *

Ashley wasn't worried, nor excited. She was dreading meeting Spencer's team. He spoke highly of them. They weren't just co-workers, they were his best friends. Sure, she was a little jealous that Spencer has best friends, other than herself. She didn't want to embarrass him. She almost considered not showing up. But the only thing that would accomplish is being chewed out by Chase and Becca. She wasn't exactly the smartest girl around, or the prettiest. She never understood how she had such a great group of friends. She had no idea what she was going to wear for dinner. She had been told it wasn't formal, but she didn't want to dress 'Sunday casual'. Ashley finally decided on a purple and white polka dot sundress, paired with a simple pair of purple shoes. It never took her long to get dressed, so she always used the extra time to do her hair. Her hair wasn't great, in-fact, she hated her hair. It was just a plane brown. No volume, no layers, no style, nothing. She always considered getting blonde highlights, but she convinced herself it wouldn't look good on her. So here she was, stuck with plain jane brown hair. She briefly considered curling it, but she didn't want to seem like she was trying to hard. So, after a quick straightening, she was ready to go.

* * *

Unfortunately for him, Logan couldn't make the introduction dinner. Instead, he was stuck in a hospital room. Once his mom heard that he'd been shot in a hostage situation, she booked the next available flight to Washington. She even took a week off from her California resort manger job to come see him. Logan hadn't seen his mom since New Years. Sure, he was looking forward to seeing her again. But he was also dreading it. His mom had a tendency to go into 'super extreme mom mode' when ever he was hurt or sick. One time, he got stitches in his hand after he fell of his bike, and his mom wouldn't let him ride his bike for three months! Most people would be in total panic mode if they just got shot, but not him. Spencer told him so much about the time he was shot, about the anthrax, and most importantly, about Tobias. He didn't want to seem like a baby, especially after all his friend's been through. Now that he was alone though, he could cry, and feel sorry about himself in private.

* * *

Chase was ecstatic. He head heard so much from Spencer about his team, he couldn't believe he was finally meeting them. He was sad Logan couldn't make it, and as much as we wanted to be there in the hospital beside one of his best friends, he knew Logan needed his alone time. Spencer said to meet them at Alum's at 6:30. So that gave him an hour and a half to shower, get dressed, and check the sports highlights from today's football game. Thanks to that stupid asshole Robert, he missed it. He was pretty pissed about that, he was looking forward to it all week. Why couldn't they have gone to a different bank? In a way, it was all Ashley's fault. Of course he would never tell her that. If she hadn't insisted on cashing in a check at that very moment, they wouldn't have even gotten into that mess in the first place. Oh well, _you can't change the past, only the future._

* * *

Derek Morgan was feeling a mixture of emotions. He was hurt that Reid didn't tell him, or the team about his other friends. He was a little bit jealous that he actually HAD other friends. He always thought the Reid just went home and read when he got off work. But mostly, he was excited. Sure, they seemed like a bad influence on the kid, but Reid was a pretty good judge of character. He didn't really know much about them, but because of his profiling skills, there body language would tell him more about them then what they were saying. He still had a bit of time before he even had to start getting ready, so he decided to watch some TV. He didn't really have any 'regular' TV shows, he just channel surfed mostly. Almost every single news station was broadcasting the whole hostage ordeal. "No more of that." He mumbled to himself. Derek Morgan finally decided on a cheesy comedy show, and felt the stress of the day slowly leave his body.

* * *

David Rossi wasn't too excited. To be honest, he suspected the kid had some friends that he wasn't telling he team. He just suspected one or two. Not five. David Rossi was never really a social person. He preferred to work alone, and spend his free time alone. Of course, when he re-joined the BAU after coming out of retirement, he changed his perspectives imminently. He was happy that Reid had some friends outside the bureau. After being alone so much in his life, he was glad that once Reid walked out those front doors, he had someone else to talk to.

* * *

After much thought, Aaron Hotchner decided he would go out for dinner tonight. He arranged a baby-sitter for Jack. He was originally going to take Jack with him, but he didn't want his son to be around people he didn't know. He wasn't judging Reid's taste in character, he just wanted to make sure they were decent people.

* * *

Penelope Garcia was beyond excited. Her Junior-G man has friends outside his work! After the whole hostage thing, she decided to do a little more digging into there lives. She deemed them all normal enough people. Once she was sure they weren't serial killers secretly plotting to kill them all, she began to get ready. Once she was sure she had put on the perfect ensemble, she began to do her hair and makeup. She decided on curling her hair, and using purple rose clips instead of bobby pins. Once she was ready, the excitement really began to kick in.

* * *

Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss were both nervous. They didn't want to make a big deal of the introduction, so instead of going back home to get ready, they decided they would get a little shopping done. They drove to Camblelun mall, and began there mini shopping spree.

* * *

Much like Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid was feeling a mix of emotions. He knew his friends had to meet the team sooner or later, but he was perfectly fine with the 'later' option. He knew his team would be surprised. He seemed like just another geek. Spending his free time reading and writing papers. Sure, he enjoyed both those things immensely. But he would rather be out with his friends if it came down to it. As absurd as it sounded, he hoped no one got jealous. Especially Morgan. Morgan was like his big brother. And, if such a situation ever did present itself, he was choose his team over his other friends any day.

* * *

**A/N**

**In case you're wondering, here's a rough idea of what everyone looks like! :)**

**Nicole- wp-content/uploads/2012/01/Screen-Shot-2012-01-02-at-6.34. **

**Becca- /images/M/MV5BMTUxNjQzMDIwM15BMl5BanBn XkFtZTcwNjE5MDM2MQ ._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg**

**Ashley- .me/pll/ROOT/photos/300_ **

**Chase- d/mensfashion/1/0/J/5/1/102295654_ **

**Logan- tumblr_ **

**Oh, by the way. This isn't beta'd. I would love to have it beta'd, but as you noticed, I update a lot. I don't want to write a chapter, then wait a couple days before I can actually upload it. You know what I mean? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Not a great chapter, I'll admit that. I would love to say that I have a valid excuse, but sadly, I do not. **

* * *

Nicole, Ashley, Becca, and Chase all rode together to the restaurant. They had been informed that Spencer reserved a table for them at the back. Typical. He never liked to be in the front. For anything. The ride had been uneventful. Becca and Ashley had gotten a call from the local news station, inviting them for an interview. They didn't even bother to pick up.

"I just want to be done with this." Becca announced. "Put this whole thing behind us."

Nicole nodded.

"I have a feeling this is far from over." Ashley mumbled.

Everyone turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" Chase asked.

Ashley shrugged. "You guys watch cop shows. You should know. We're going to have to be questioned, and be questioned some more."

Becca nodded. "I've watched enough CSI to know that this is only the begging." She agreed.

"Oh, come on." Nicole argued. "That's a TV show. This is real life. They're actors. We're real people."

Chase shrugged. "I'm with Nicole on this one."

Ashley huffed. "Fine. Then I guess there's just one way to settle this."

"How?" Becca asked.

"Calling Spencer."

Ashley pulled out her brand new Samsung Galaxy S III from her pocket, and dialled Spencer's number. He answered after three rings.

"Yeah?" He greeted.

"Spencer, I have a question." Ashley announced.

"Alright. Shoot."

"Okay, well you deal with a lot of hostage situations, correct?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going." Spencer said truthfully.

"Well, do they have to be questioned over, and over? Or just once?"

Spencer thought for a moment before answering. "Depends. In your case, the only people that are going to have to be questioned more than once are Logan, Chase and I."

"Alright thanks. Bye."

"Hah." Nicole said. "Told you."

Ashley made a face. "Be quiet. Or I'll flick you."

"Ooh. I'm so scared."

"You should be." Ashley said confidently.

"I'm shaking." Nicole reassured her.

* * *

At the restaurant, the BAU team we're already waiting.

"When are they coming?" Rossi asked impatiently.

"Why, got a hot date?" Emily asked jokingly.

Morgan and Reid laughed.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do." Rossi said.

"What's her name?" Morgan asked.

"Whiskey."

The whole table erupted into laughter.

"Seriously though, when are they coming?" Garcia asked.

"Relax." Reid said. "We're early. They just called me. They should be hear any minute."

"Okay Reid. Let's get down to business. What one do you like, so I know not to hit on her." Morgan asked.

Reid raised his eyebrows. "None, as a matter of fact. By the way, I wouldn't try hitting on Ashley, she might flick you." He warned.

"Speaking from experience?" JJ teased.

"Nope. But do yourself a favour. If she EVER, asks you to go to a club with her, decline. Or else it'll end up in a bar fight between her, and three other girls." Reid shuttered. "It was scary."

"You know Reid," Emily began. "I like this side of you. How come we don't see it more often?"

Spencer looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're not blurting out statistics." She clarified.

"D-Do you want me to?" Reid asked.

The team all shook there heads. Before anyone could say anything else, they were interrupted by a young women screaming.

* * *

"SPENCER!" Nicole yelled from across the restaurant.

Becca jabbed her with her elbow. "Be quiet. We're in public."

Nicole looked down at her feet. "Sorry Mom."

"Now don't do it again. Or no computer for a week." Becca said with fake sternness in her voice.

This was it, they were finally going to meet his team.

* * *

"Well, she's loud." Morgan said as he watched the four friends make there way over to their table.

"You don't know the half of it." Spencer replied.

"Ohh. I love your top!" Garcia said as Nicole came into view.

"Thanks!" Nicole replied with a smile.

"Guys, this is Chase, Nicole, Ashley, and Becca." Spencer said, pointing at each one as he said there names.

"We've heard so much about you!" Ashley gushed as she took a seat beside JJ.

"Really? Because we haven't heard anything about you." Morgan said, glaring at Reid.

"When did you become all hostile?" Reid asked defensively.

"Sorry. You just never mentioned you had such fine lady friends." Morgan replied winking at Ashley.

As Reid promised, all that earned him was a hard flick on the cheek.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"Told ya." Reid said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay. Since we don't know much about each other. Let's play an ice-breaker game!" Garcia announced as there entrées arrived. "Morgan. You go first."

"Alright. Um. My name's Derek Morgan, and I was born in Chicago. I used to play football, and I'm the bronze of our little dysfunctional family. JJ, your turn."

"My name's Jennifer Jareau, my friends call me JJ. I was born in Pennsylvania. I used to play soccer in high school. Your turn Em."

"Okay. My name's Emily Prentiss, and I used to work as an undercover agent at Interpol. I have a cat named Sergio, and I'm a pretty boring person. Your turn PG."

"Okay my doves. My names Penelope Garcia. I'm a bright and bubbly person, it's almost impossible to come to my office and leave in a bad mode. I like candy, and my chocolate god. Your turn G-Man."

"Alright. Well, I'm Spencer Reid. I was born and raised in Vegas. I'm considered to be a genius, and you guys know pretty much everything about me. Go Hotch."

"I'd rather not. Your turn Rossi."

Rossi shook his head. "Nope. If you don't go, I don't go. Nicole, you can go next."

Nicole smiled. "Alright. Well, my name's Nicole Smith, and I was born in Washington. I like shopping, and having fun. But if you place me in a room full of idiots, I'm the smartest person in the room." She laughed at her own joke. "You go Ashley."

"Well, my name's Ashley Bennet. I also like shopping. I love movies. I have three full size shelves filled with DVDs at home. You go Becca."

"Alright. Well, my name's Becca McKey. I'm pretty shy, and I hate attention. I prefer books over movies, and I don't spend a lot of time picking out an outfit."

"Hey, you're like a female version of Reid!" Morgan announced.

Reid and Becca both blushed at that comment.

"Alright, well, I guess I'm last. My name's Chase Matthews, and I just wanna have a good time."

'You and Morgan will get along just great!" Garcia squealed. "After dinner, do you guys want to go to El Dante?"

"What's that?" Reid asked.

"Only the hottest new club in town. I hear its really hard to get in. A quick flash of our identification we'll surly get it."

"I don't know, I have work tomorrow." Becca said.

"Man. You really are like Reid. Anyway, no buts, ands, or ifs. We're all going, and that's final." Garcia argued.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**I apologize in advance for this chapter, and for not updating yesterday. I have a pretty bad case of writers block. I had to force myself to write this chapter. So, as a result, updates may be slower. (Just for a little bit.) And no, I don't mean like one chapter a week, I mean like maybe only one chapter every two days. I just really want to be done with this story, because I have like so many two-three shot ideas that I want to write, but I want to finish this story first. :$**

* * *

Garcia, JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Reid took one car, Hotch and Rossi took another, and Chase, Becca, Ashley, and Nicole took another. They all decided to meet up at El Dante at 9:00. Until then, they were going back to there houses.

"Who are you texting?" Morgan asked.

"Ashley." Reid replied without looking up from his phone.

"I'm going to be honest. I didn't even know you could text." Emily said.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Why would I have an iPhone if I couldn't text?"

"You have an iPhone? I thought you had an Android?" JJ asked.

"No. My Android's screen shattered, so I got a new one."

"How'd you do that?" Garcia asked laughing.

"Do you really want to know?" Reid asked.

Garcia and the others nodded.

"Well, Chase made me go jogging with him one day. And we were jogging over this like three foot bridge, and I dropped my phone off of it."

"For a genius, you're not very smart." Morgan replied.

Reid nodded. "You're not the first person to say that."

"Ohh. What other dumb things have you done?" JJ asked teasingly.

"How much time do we got?" Reid asked with a grin.

"C'mon. Tell us one bad thing you did growing up." Morgan pleaded.

"Do you want legal, or illegal?" Reid teased.

"Let's go with illegal."

"Well," Reid began. "*When I was 19, I was apart of this elaborate Jeopardy con that involved ear pieces and crowbars."

Morgan whistled. "Hotch would kill you if he found it."

"Well, let's make sure he doesn't."

* * *

_Ding Let me out! I'm stuck in your pocket! You have a message! Ding_

Becca looked at Ashley.

"New notification tone?" She asked.

Ashley nodded. She unlocked her phone to see who the message was from.

"Oh. It's from Spencer." Ashley said to no one in particular.

_Ash, try not to get to drunk tonight alright? For me? I really don't want a repeat of what happened last time. Especially not in front of my team._

Ashley smiled, and began typing.

_Awh, you don't trust me? I'm_ hurt._ ;) Don't worry, I'll be on my best behaviour. Just for you._

Within minutes, she received another text back.

_I smell like cheese, and I like to lick cat's. _It read.

Ashley sent another message back.

_Uh, Spencer? Are you alright? Or are you already drunk? Jeez, it's only 7:49._

She received another text back almost immediately.

_Nope. I'm just stating a fact. I got a new cologne, and it smells like cheese. And cats taste good. Try one! They taste like chicken!_

Ashley was utterly confused.

_Okay, well. I'll uh, see you tonight then. Bye._

She slid her phone back into her pocket.

"What was that about?" Nicole asked. "You had a weird look on your face."

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. Spencer keeps saying all these awkward things. One of his co-workers probably took his phone."

* * *

El Dante was packed. Just like Garcia said, one flash of the badge got them in, in no time.

Not even ten feet from the door, Derek Morgan had already been hit on numerous times.

"It must be tough being you." Emily teased.

Morgan nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me. That blonde over there is checking me out."

Within minutes of entering, they had already lost Morgan to a crowd of girls.

"It must be hard being attractive." JJ mumbled.

"Did you just call Morgan attractive?" Reid said, raising his eyebrows.

"No. Well, yes. But I-" She tried to argue.

"No. You called him attractive. I'm going to tell him on Monday." He threatened.

"Please don't. It'll be mortifying."

Reid grinned. "Don't worry. Your thoughts are safe with me. Now, do you want to wait for the others, or what?"

"I say we wait." Garcia stated.

"As do I." Emily agreed.

"Okay. Well, if you see them, tell them I'll be right back." Reid said as he walked off in the opposite direction.

"Wonder where he's going." Emily said to JJ and Garcia.

"Who knows. Are Hotch and Rossi coming?" JJ asked.

"I wouldn't count on it. They never come." Garcia replied.

JJ shrugged. "Yeah. But neither does Reid."

* * *

After walking around aimlessly for a couple of minutes, Reid finally found the bathroom.

He walked in to find only one other occupant. A man in his mid thirties. That was unusual, the bathrooms are usually packed. Regardless, he walked up beside the man at the sink, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Got a hot date?" The man beside him asked.

Reid laughed. "Hardly."

"I think I know you from somewhere."

Reid looked confused. "I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

"Is your name Spencer Reid?" He asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

The other man pulled a knife from his inside jacket pocket. "I don't think I'm mistaken."

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh, my computer may or may not have a virus, so if it does, that will affect updates as well. BUT DO NOT FEAR, NORTON INTERNET SECURITY IS HERE!**

***For the Jeopardy con thing, here's the story behind that. In celebration of Season 8, Matthew Gray Gubler started making up "Top Secret Reid Facts" And yeah, that was one of the Reid facts :P **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**I'm soso sorry I didn't update. I have a good reason though! I went camping with my cousins, and I was without electricity for a couple of days. It was torture. I was outside, all day. No internet, no 3g, I ALMOST DIED. **

* * *

Reid was scared. He was confused. And he was shocked.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Reid asked, his voice raising pitch near the end.

"Damn right you do. My names Ross Daniels."

Reid panicked. He didn't know anyone with that name. He knew people named 'Ross' and people with the last name 'Daniels' but there was no way he knew someone named Ross Daniels.

"Oh, we've never met. If that's what your wondering. But we didn't have to. You ruined my life. You weren't even there to see the damage you caused."

"I-I'm sorry?" Reid replied, talking a step back.

"You take one more step away from me I will slit your throat." Ross warned

_Damn. A hostage situation, and being threatened at knife point. Today just isn't my day._ Reid thought.

"Now, I understand that you knew Nathan Harris. Nathan was going to be sent to a mental health hospital. But no. You had to make sure he was left alone. And now, because of your actions, Nathan and my fiancée slept together. That wouldn't have happened if he was put where he belonged."

Reid looked stunned. "Let me get this straight. Your pissed at me, because I let an innocent man walk free, then that man went on and slept with your fiancée? I've been in life threatening situations a lot. This is by far the stupidest."

"You think this is funny? The wedding cost me thousands. I had to cancel it. She denies it ever happened, so now I look like the bad guy." Ross said through gritted teeth.

"Look. I highly doubt you're going to 'slit my throat' like you promised. Now, if we're done here, I have places to go, people to see." Reid said.

"You move one fucking inch and I will end you."

Reid sighed. "I highly doubt that. In fact, I think I have the upper hand here."

Before Ross could reply, the sound of yelling, and a door being kicked in could be heard.

"Drop your weapon." Morgan demanded.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?" Reid asked.

"You're a danger magnet. When you didn't come back from the bathroom, the girls got worried about you, and sent me to look for you. I'm glad I did." Morgan explained.

"You a cop?" Ross asked Morgan.

"FBI. Now drop your weapon."

Ross laughed. "You're not armed. How are you going to stop me?"

"The police are en-route as we speak. Drop the knife, before you get hurt." Morgan said.

"And let him just walk away?! He ruined my life!" Ross yelled.

"I let an innocent man go free, and he just so happened to sleep with your fiancée. This isn't my fault." Reid calmly explained.

"Well. We're here now aren't we?" Ross asked. "Might at well make memories."

* * *

Outside the bathroom, the police we're already on scene. They received a call that an un-armed FBI agent was being held at knife point in the bathroom. They were now in the process of clearing out the club's occupants. Everybody had complied so far, except for three girls that claimed to work with him.

"Ma'am. Step outside. We don't want anybody getting hurt." Officer Ruthsford tried to explain.

"We work for the FBI. No way in hell we're leaving." JJ stated.

Officer Ruthsford sighed. "Okay. Can I ask you to sit at that table over there?" He pointed at a booth near the front. "One of the officers is going to have to ask you a few questions."

Prentiss nodded. "Alright." She agreed.

* * *

Ross lunged toward Reid, while Morgan lunged toward Ross. Morgan tackled Ross to the ground. The door burst open yet again, and four officers rushed in. They weren't expecting what they saw. On the ground, a buff dark skinned man was restraining a thin man with short blonde hair. In the corner, a thin, pale, brunette male was sitting against the wall, clutching his upper arm.

"Sir please step away." Officer Ruthsford said to Morgan.

"We need a medic!" One of the officers tending to Reid called.

"I'm fine." Reid stated flatly.

"Sir, we need to take you to a hospital." Officer Margo calmly explained.

"Technically, only 10% of all violent crime is knife related. Last year alone, there were 1,300 reported stabbings. With an average age of 28, of those injured, 259 were admitted to the hospital, 184 were operated on, and only 8 died. So no. I don't need to go to the hospital." Reid argued.

"What's your name, sir?" Officer Margo asked.

"Spencer Reid."

"Well, Spencer Reid. You sound like a pretty smart person. You should know that if you don't get it checked out, it could cause some serious problems down the road."

Reid shook his head. "Not likely. It didn't hit any major arteries, and the knife he used wasn't that sharp to begin with."

"Will you at lest have an EMT check it out? Make sure it's nothing serious? Give you something for the pain?"

"I'm not going to a hospital, and I don't want any narcotics." Reid said.

"Alright fine." Officer Ruthsford put his hand up in defeat. "Let one of our on scene medics check you out. Then you can go home."

Reid nodded. Today just wasn't his day.

* * *

***Dodges tomato* I'm sorry! This chapter sucks, I know. You don't need to tell me. But, it's something right? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Well, this is it. The ending. I have an idea for another multi-chapter story, but I think I'm going to wait a while to write it. Until then, I have some ideas for some one shots.**

* * *

Sitting in the back of an ambulance, Spencer Reid began to grow impatient. The on-scene medic had bandaged him up, and told him he would be right back. That was nearly 10 minutes ago. Giving up, he got up off the bumper of the ambulance, and started walking off toward where he thought his team was.

"Spence!" JJ called when she saw him approaching. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Reid shrugged. "He didn't get me that bad. It was like stabbing someone with a butter-knife."

"Man. I'm so sorry I couldn't get him off of you in time." Morgan said, his eyes filled with guilt.

"Are you kidding? If you weren't there, It probably would have turned out a lot worse." Reid said honestly.

"What did he want anyway?" Prentiss asked.

"Do you guys remember Nathan Harris?" Reid asked.

The team nodded.

"Well, apparently Nathan went on to sleep with that guys ex-fiancée. He blamed me for not arresting Nathan that day. So apparently I 'ruined his relationship'. Stupid huh?"

"I'm surprised he even had a fiancée." JJ mumbled.

* * *

His arm hurt, there was no denying that. Finally, he was home at last. Where he could try to make sense of what happened today, alone. He was in a terrible hostage situation that would probably be headlining all the national newspapers for at least two days. Then, when his friends decided to go to a club, he was attacked with a knife in the bathroom. Today defiantly wasn't his day. Even though it was still fairly early, he decided to get ready for bed. He showered, brushed his teeth, and began making his way to his bedroom to get a well deserved rest. He really hoped they didn't have a case tomorrow. He didn't think he was up to it. He literally jumped into bed, careful not to land on his damaged arm, and got under the blankets. After tossing and turning for a couple of minutes, he finally found a comfortable position. After thinking for a few moments, a rather pleasant thought crossed his mind. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**A/N**

**I apologize for the length. I just thought it was a good place to end it.**


End file.
